Mackie'
by TheJensMachine
Summary: An equipment foreman has recently finished restoring a Mackie Battlemech, one he obtained through a salvage yard a while back. Just in time, too, because the Solaris VII riots are in full swing!


_**Laclede Heavy Equipment, Kobe **_

_**Solaris City, Solaris VII**_

_**Freedom Theater, Lyran Alliance**_

_**15 August 3062**_

Watson Laclede grabbed the soldering kit, and got to work on the wires below the dash. He'd finally had it with aftermarket wiring kits, ones that claimed 'Military Quality' but turned out to be Capellan junk.

A while back, he had bought a ́Mech of his own; rather, the wreckage of one, and decided to work on restoring the thing to its original state. The machine was a hundred ton relic called a _Mackie, _model MSK-9H, an antique by all means.

First built by the Terran Hegemony as the very first BattleMech class in existence, these proud machines formed the backbone of the Hegemony's first 'Mech armies. The MSK-9H was a more advanced model, produced in greater numbers than the previous designs, and was certainly something to behold.

Watson bought it from a scrapyard, the unlucky scrapper not knowing what it was, and being eager to sell it to make room for other things. When he got it, the machine lacked it's weapons, reactor, and a significant portion of the command couch, not to mention most of the armor.

He'd had to scavenge boneyards and depots alike for parts for the machine, not to mention making new ones, but now, it was almost complete. All it needed was a complete dashboard display and…

Done! He soldered a final wire into the board, and shut the panel gently. The machine's controls should, by now, be completely operational, and he set himself in the cockpit seat. He initiated the start-up sequence, and looked to the dash.

The panel lit up, the dull hum of the fusion reactor vibrating Watson's feet from beneath him. He smiled proudly, grazing his hands over the dashboard with a mix of pride and joy.

He looked around, and grabbed a dull metal box with a visor in the front; His neurohelmet. This helmet was from his time in the FedCom armed forces, as a MechWarrior himself. He'd spent his entire life savings on this machine, and now, the helmet was all he had left of his old life.

He put the helmet on his head, and hooked it up to the system. The computer began to scan his mind for his neural pattern, and in moments, it was synced.

"Soldier of the Terran Hegemony, state your name."

One thing Watson didn't think would have happened was that the original programming would kick in. Beaming with pride at his risen creation, "Watson Laclede."

The machine chirped a little bit, and processed it.

"Designate Password." With modern technology, it was always possible to fake a voice recognition program. A tidbit from the original MechWarrior, however, was very hard to find, so most machines had systems that utilized this.

"A Labour of love." Watson smiled. It was his code he used when in the FedCom armed forces, and he wasn't going to give it up anytime soon.

The machine's controls linked, and now, Watson had full control of the 'Mech. He moved the controls, ancient and primitive by modern standards, but the best possible for the _Mackie_. The guns began to power up, and they raised to the ready position.

Taking a single step forward, the _Mackie_ lurched, the gyro stabilizing the machine with the step. Watson was teeming with pride and satisfaction all the while.

Thumbing a button on a small remote control, the shop's doors opened with a groan, and now, it was time to put the machine to the test.

The Solaris VII riots near the Black Hills were in full swing by the time Watson stepped outside of the shop.

FedCom and Lyran 'Mechs duked it out in the city streets, riots ran rampant. Even the top-dog MechWarriors took this as a chance to single out rivals. This would be the perfect environment to test out his 'Mech's weapons and armor. Having not chose a side yet with the rampaging 'forces', either he would lay low, or try to make it to the FedCom side.

The _Mackie _was making good speed, reaching it's top speed relatively quickly for it's age. On a bank to his right, some crooks were pointing at a massive painted-on bull's eye with spotlights, and Watson, in his enlightened state, decided to try out his guns on the building.

The Particle Projector cannon let loose a coruscating bolt of blue energy, and struck the building like a hammer. The walls caved in easily, the ferrocrete and steel supports collapsing inwards.

"Bull's Eye!" Watson yelled out in the cockpit. C-Bills and precious items poured out everywhere from the great hole in the wall, and not even a minute later, rioters and civilians alike were pouring over the ruins like mice on cheese.

Watson let out a chuckle. They were on his side, considering they let him find a nice spot to test out the PPC.

The _Mackie _lumbered on, stomping on the wreckages of not too few automobiles on the way. The city was in turmoil, but it wasn't like Watson could do much to stop it. All he had was a single BattleMech, not exactly big stuff in Solaris VII.

Barely a few minutes later, Watson saw his first glimpses of the 'Mech battles going on about the city. Two Capellan 'Mechs, a _Cataphract _and a _Phoenix Hawk_, were cornering a lone FedCom _Marauder_.

Watson began to lumber forward with his 'Mech, aiming for the back end of the _Cataphract_. It had the Capellan Confederation's sigil on its back and front, and Watson aimed straight for the center of the 'Mech. He thumbed the trigger.

Heavy autocannon rounds pierced the thin plating on the back end of the 'Mech with ease, ravaging the interior of the machine. The targeting computer wasn't even installed yet, but Watson had no need for it at this range. Thumbing the trigger, the thunder crack of the PPC plowed into the infernal engine of the machine, doing damage to the gyroscope on the way.

From such a savage assault, the _Cataphract _went limp, crashing over into a building head-first. The pilot either was dead, dying, or brutally maimed. There was no way it was going to get back up.

The autocannon ammunition began to cook off shortly after the crash, the explosion savaging the side torso. The explosion shook the ground below his own machine, but Watson held it firm.  
The _Phoenix Hawk_ came into view, retreating from fighting the _Marauder _to assist it's ally. The pilot must have realized how futile it's help would be, considering the 'Warrior turned about into a street to run off. So much for Capellan honor.

His radio picked up. "So I take it you're not a Capellan, then, _Mackie?_" The voice was undoubtedly feminine, and Watson took a moment to find the button for the radio.

"No, Ma'am. Just decided to test out my weapons on this fine day. Considering I lent you a hand, mind telling me where I could link up with the FedCom forces?"

He could almost hear the smirk in her voice from the radio. "Well, follow me, and I'll see to it that you can get some more of those bastards. How about it?"

"Sounds like a deal to me!"

**Howdy. This is my first post on this fine website, so I do hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if you, dear reader, would like to see more of this story, or if it was so abominable I should look into moving out of state. Have a good one, and don't die out there.**


End file.
